Related art provides an IDI (in door ice) gear motor device having a single output shaft and limited to two basic functions, i.e., crushed ice dispensing and cube dispensing.
The IDI motor achieves these functions by rotating the motor clockwise for one function counter-clockwise for the other function. Thus, the IDI gear motor is incapable of providing any other forms of ice.
Devices that provide a third or more function to dispense a third or more form of ice, such as shaved ice, are required to have two motors and two output shafts each connected to one of the two motors.
One of the motors performs the crushing & cubing functions as described above and the second of the motors having a separate gear train performs the shaved ice function. Thus, devices that provide a third or more function to dispense a third or more form of ice require additional parts that increase area/size and weight and are largely duplicative.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a motor for ice delivery that provides a third or more function to dispense a third or more form of ice, i.e., crushed, cubed, and shaved, and that operates with a single motor having that consumes a small area/size, weighs less, requires fewer parts, operates with increased efficiency, can be manufactured more economically, can fit within an existing predetermined space in the refrigerator/freezer, and does not sacrifice performance.